Scooby-Doo! and the Enchanted Toyshop
Scooby-Doo! and the Enchanted Toyshop is a musical Christmas special from Scooby Doo Adventures. Similar to the Tweenies Episode, “Enchanted Toy shop”. Premise Scooby, the gang and Riley investigate the enchanted toyshop ran by a man, who used to be an actor and a magician, who is following his father’s footsteps to keep the toyshop running. That involves no mysteries, no suspects and no culprits. Involves a mystery of who founded the toyshop. Synopsis Prologue It was nighttime and a man is watching one of his home movies that stars his younger self on TV, in his toy shop. He looks at the viewers and turns off the TV, saying, “Oh, hello there. I’m Ethan McHerrin. I run this toyshop. Also, I used to be an actor and a magician. What I know about this toyshop is that you can think of a toy that your heart desires. On every occasion, on your birthday, or even on Christmas! Before you may see a toy that you like, my father taught me two magic words! See if you can say the first one!” he recites the first words, “If you close your eyes and think really hard, picture yourself in the toy shop, and you will go there.” Ethan smiles and said, “Nicely done! Now let’s say the second one!” Then he recites the second, “Just close your eyes and in your mind, you’ll see a toy you like to find. So dream your dreams without a care, and your thoughts will take you there." Part 1 The gang goes to the Enchanted Toyshop The episode begins when the title glows white around snowflakes, saying, “''Scooby-Doo! and the Enchanted Toyshop”.'' It was winter night in December and Riley is very excited. Daphne said, "I never Riley so excited before." She whispers to Fred, "She thinks she wants Christmas to come now." Riley said, “No, I'm not, Daphne! It's because, in school, we watched a TV show that has Ethan McHerrin who can make children find the toy of their dreams and make adults find the toy their children wants! On birthdays, Christmas, and on every occasion! Also, I won the contest for singing the theme song that I get to meet Ethan McHerrin!” Shaggy said, “Like, what theme song? I just hope it’s not scary!” Riley laughed and said, “It’s not scary, it’s magical!” Then she starts singing the theme song, but then, a voice said, "If you close your eyes and think really hard, picture yourself in the toy shop, and you will go there." Shaggy said, "Like, now it's scary!" A voice said, "No, it's not!" And out came a man and Riley said in excitement, "Ethan McHerrin!" She hugs him. The gang said, "Ethan McHerrin?" He makes the gang come into his Toyshop. He greets, "Hey, everybody! Welcome to my Enchanted Toyshop!" The Gang introduced themselves. Ethan smiled and said, "Come in!" The Gang explores the Toyshop. Fred asks, "Uh... Excuse me, Ethan?" Ethan replies, "Yes, young man?" Fred said, "I don't want to be nervous, but, is the Toyshop haunted because you were alone." Ethan laughs and said, "My Toyshop isn't haunted and do you know my Toyshop is also my house?" The Gang looked at Ethan in surprise. Ethan said, "If you want, you can look at the history." Fred uneasily said, "Okay." Fred got into a room that almost looked like a museum. Fred sang a song as he explores the room. Fred got out of the room, feeling concerned. He said, "I looked at the history and I think it's nothing to do with someone who used to run this toyshop." Ethan said, "It's okay, Fred." Fred gasped and said, "How do you know my name?" Ethan said, "I know every name of every child, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, Scooby and Riley." Velma asked, "Mr. McHerrin, why is this toyshop called, "Enchanted"?" Ethan said, "Why is it called Enchanted? It's called enchanted because it's not that you can find any toy. It's that you can find a toy that you want most of all." Shaggy said, "Like, I don't know if we can have a toy involves eating.” Scooby said, “Reah, I’m hungry. For christmas food.” Ethan confusingly said, “Uh... It’s December 18, only 7 days until Christmas!” Fred yawned and said, “I believe I’ll never find out who made this toyshop.” Ethan McHerrin looks at Fred and feels bad for him. Fred said, “Sorry, me and the gang were still... thinking about solving a mystery.” Ethan puts his hand on Fred’s head and said, “It’s okay, someday, you’ll find out. All of you look tired right now. I think it’s time for you to go home.” Riley said, “May I visit you, someday?” Ethan said, “Yes, you may, Riley.” Riley waved goodbye as the gang goes back to their homes. Shaggy and Scooby-Doo's Christmas moment Shaggy and scooby doo were at home, thinking about the Christmas party. Shaggy's Mom came and said, "Uh... Norville, What are you doing this December?" Shaggy told his mom, "Like, Mom, Me and Scoob don't feel like eating christmas food. We feel like cooking them!" Scooby said, "Reah!" Shaggy's Mom was perplexed and said, "What? Why?" Shaggy laughed and said, "Like remember you told me I was president of chef club and won many cooking awards?" Scooby said, "Reah, your parents are proud, so am I, and Velma too!" Shaggy said, "Like, If only we had our own cookbook." Scooby said, “Reah.” Scooby and Shaggy looked at the clock. Shaggy said, "Like, it's getting late, Scoob, let's get some rest." Scooby said, "Okay, shaggy." Shaggy and Scooby-Doo in the toy shop While Shaggy and Scooby were sleeping, Ethan’s voice said, “If you close your eyes, and think really hard, picture yourself in the toyshop, and you will go there!” Sparkles danced above their heads, and they appeared in the toyshop. Shaggy said, “Zoinks! Like, where back in toyshop!” Scooby said, frightened, “Roh No!” A man, “No? Why no?” Shaggy and Scooby said, “Ethan McHerrin?” Ethan said, “Don’t be scared! It’s just me!” Shaggy said, “Like, why are we here?” Ethan said, “You’re here because you might find a toy you want most of all!” Scooby and Shaggy said, “Oh!” Ethan said, “I will say the magic words and you’re ready to go!” Scooby and Shaggy said, “Okay!” Ethan said, “Close your eyes first!” Then Shaggy and scooby closed their eyes and Ethan said, “Just close your eyes and in your mind, you’ll see a toy you like to find. So dream your dreams without a care, and your thoughts will take you there.” Scooby and Shaggy started shrinking, Shaggy said, “Like, we’re shrinking, we’re shrinking!” Scooby yells, “What a world! What a world!“ Shaggy and Scooby Meet Nolan the Chef + Shaggy and Scooby tell Shaggy's parents about their dream Shaggy and Scooby appeared on a shelf. Both of them are relieved but scared when they looked down and get sick. A Chef looked at Shaggy and Scooby and said, "Sacre Bleu! They’re about to fall off!” He runs and grabs Shaggy and Scooby by their shirt and collar. Then, he makes them sip his chicken soup and Shaggy and Scooby wake up. The chef said, “Are you folks alright? How do you like my chicken soup?” Shaggy said, “Like, we’re okay. Who are you?” The Chef said, "I am Nolan, from ‘Recipes for Experts’!" Scooby and Shaggy said, "Hi Nolan!" Nolan said, “Would you like to cook some food with me?” Shaggy said, “Like, okay,” Nolan said, “Come with me to my kitchen, Mes amies.” Once they arrived to the kitchen, Shaggy and Scooby looked at recipes. Shaggy said, “Like, this is really hard.” Scooby said, “Reah, really hard.” Nolan came and said “Don’t worry, Shaggy and Scooby, I’ll help you choose one! And I’ll do zis by song!” While Nolan sings, he helps Shaggy and Scooby with the cooking, then Shaggy and Scooby join in. Shaggy and Scooby's dream ended when Mrs. Rogers says, "Norville, Scooby! Wake up!" Then Shaggy and Scooby doo woke up. Shaggy said, "Like, good morning, Mom!" Scooby said, "Good morning." At breakfast, Shaggy and scooby tell his parents about their dream. Shaggy said, "Like, it started when we were at the enchanted toyshop!" Scooby said, "Reah, Ethan Mcherrin was there!" Shaggy's Mom and Dad are confused. Shaggy's Dad said, "Who's Ethan McHerrin?" Shaggy said, "He's like, the owner of the toyshop! Then, we met Nolan the Chef, and he taught us how to cook!" Scooby doo said, "Reah!" Shaggy's Mom and Dad are surprised. Shaggy's Mom said, "Wow, that was really surprising, Norville and Scooby." Shaggy's Dad said, "Well, I was surprised, but I don't feel like saying 'Zoinks' right now." Shaggy said, "Oh, Dad!" They all laugh. Part 2 Talking about Shaggy and Scooby's Dream Insert details here Velma Dinkley in the toy shop Insert details here Velma Meets Professor Smartypants Insert details here Velma tells her parents about her dream Insert details here Part 3 Talking about Velma's Dream Insert details here Daphne Blake in the toy shop Insert details here Daphne Meets Fanny Bright Insert details here Daphne tells Fred and their kids about her dream Insert detail here Part 4 Talking about Daphne's Dream Insert details here Fred's Research about the Enchanted Toyshop + Fred Jones in the toy shop Insert details here Fred Meets Kendall the Builder Insert details here Fred tells Daphne and their kids about his dream Insert details here Part 5 Riley talks about Meeting Ethan McHerrin Insert details here Riley O'Gannon-Red in the toy shop Insert details here Riley Meets the Pantomime Actors Insert details here Riley tells her parents about her dream Insert details here Part 6 Fred tells the gang about his research about the enchanted toyshop Insert details here Closing up the Enchanted Toyshop Insert details here The Scooby Gang get presents Insert details here Christmas Morning Insert details here Cast and characters Main Characters Supporting Characters Guest Voices Singing Voices Non-Speaking Roles Songs There are 14 songs. Suspects Founder Notes/Trivia This is a Christmas Special This special is separated into 6 parts For the first time, Frank Welker tries a French accent. In the credits, memories of the gang and Riley in the Enchanted Toyshop are in it. Additional Voices Mel B Tyler Oakley Brandon Rogers Ashleigh Ball Chantal Strand Category:Programmes Category:Niveithika1999’s Stuff __FORCETOC__ Category:Specials Category:Christmas Movies Category:Unfinished Articles